Pididoip
Pididoip was an email address players found on Johnisdead.com. Players could use this email address to speak to various lost souls and Deviums found on the site. Though the account was used by random entities, they were always sent from an account named "K". The only entity we spoke to who gave us a name was George. The email was later used by José after he retrieved the Lunar Children servers. Emails Below are all of the archived emails sent to pididoip@johnisdead.com. * Player: "Hello?" ** K: "upload" * Player: "Hi, can i have my chocolate milk soon Guy?" ** K: ((K replies with an image of strawberry milk)) milk.png * K: "LETTERS" * K: "dial.mp3 numbers and letters" * K: "You miss him already..." * K: "Pick up the phone..." * K: "Te answer is right in front of you..." * K: "Attachment" * K: "keyed tobringhimback not yet discovered" * K: "joghismemory tyler detectives" * Player: ((Player sent the below image)) ** K: ((K replies with an image that looks similar to Patrem)) owie.png aah.jpg * K: "Your call has been forwarded to..." * K: ((K sends a link to the Ocarina of Time title theme)) ** Player: "uh, did you send me this for ARG purposes? i love the song, but appearently ive made a comment on there 3 years ago and also 2 years ago....." * K: "Traveling the wires, I stumbled upon this fantastic video!" ** Player: "Ah. lol, i find it funny youve found the one i commented on before." * K: "Heh, didn't mean to scare you if I did... Anyway, this account acts as a portal between two worlds! That said, you are never talking to the same entity." ** Player: "Oh. thats cool i guess. you sure about the Never part? like i'm NEVER talking to the same person? wait fucky its gonna be a different person responding to this. Welp, i'm confused." * K: "Well, I can't really say never... Name's George, at least, that's the name I can remember. Can't really remember how I got to this place... but the previous being you spoke to was someone completely different. Oh, I almost forgot! This is for you!" ((K then sends an image of chocolate milk)) milk2.png * Player: "Can we help you?'' Tyler? Is that you''?" ** K: "No. I cannot speak my name…" * Player: "Tyler hasn't been online to tell us he's safe. We want to make sure he's ok. What can you tell me, so that we can help Tyler? Any information is appreciated." ** K: "Tyler is doing just fine, despite current happenings. He is a busy man and has started up work again... He has had a rather unfortunate encounter with some very strange youth... They will stop at nothing. He should be back online soon." * Player: "You alright?'' What’s going on over there''?" ** K: "Nothing… I am fine. Don’t worry about me, I am irrelevant." * K: "NOTTHEONE" * Player: ((Asks K for help identifying some numbers found on the site)) ** K: "2 1 52" * K: "Night" * Player: "Is anyone there? Wake up if you can hear us!" ((Player posts the Sonata of Awakening)) * Player: "Tyler, I hope I've managed to get your attention, I think I have, and I can only hope this message gets to you, in any way you can. Where are you? What's happened?" ** K: "Who's Tyler?" * K: "whats lost can be found" * Player: "what is it? what do you remember? where are you? On Sat, Nov 11, 2017 at 11:4..." ((The rest of this message was not archived)) * Player: "How can we help you?" ** K: "Where did that suitcase go?" From this point forward José has control of the pididoip email account. * José: "I will be uploading the files directly on lunarchildren.com so wait for them there. Did you know anything at all about the cult? Are you a member or something?"